Galina Casban
| ewot=galina }} Galina Casban is an Aes Sedai and former Highest of the Red Ajah, i.e., that Ajah's leader. Appearance Galina has long black hair and a plump round face with hard eyes. History She was second-in-command of the Supreme Council of Black Ajah, but it is unlikely she still is because most believe her dead. As would be expected, she knows Alviarin Freidhen heads the Black Ajah. She is a member of a heart with Talene Minly and Temaile Kinderode. She, along with a number of other Black Ajah sisters, had a hand in bringing down two Amyrlins: Tamra Ospenya and Siuan Sanche. Galina helped Tarna Feir by beating her until she overcame her block. Tarna and Galina were also pillow friends before they were Aes Sedai. Tarna refuses Galina's advances once she attains the shawl. Assault and Capture She was sent by Elaida a'Roihan, the newly raised Amyrlin Seat, to first make an alliance with the Shaido and then bring Rand al'Thor back to the White Tower so that they would 'keep him safe' until Tarmon Gai'don, which changed into Torture of Rand due to his killing of two Warders with his bare hands. When she first meets with Rand in Cairhien she reveals that she is one of Alviarin Freidhens friends, which is noted by Nesune Bihara as strange, considering they are from different Ajahs. In book six, Lord of Chaos, this plan was abandoned when a battle between the Tower Aes Sedai, the Asha'man, Aiel and Perrin Aybara with the Two Rivers men ensued (see Battle of Dumai's Wells). Galina was observed by Gawyn falling off her horse after the battle and then disappearing. Thought dead by Mesaana and the Aes Sedai in the Tower, she was captured by the Shaido Aiel. After being taken captive, she has been brutalized, becoming something of a "favourite" of Therava who enjoys her dominant role over the former Aes Sedai. She is named da'tsang ("despised one") and her attempts to escape have been punished well. Later, she is made to swear to obey the Shaido Wise Ones, first among them Sevanna and Therava, using a "binder" or Oath Rod and made gai'shain. She is now Lina, a well-trained servant and Therava's personal plaything. After Faile and her party are captured by the Shaido, Galina is sent to Heal them. She can now only channel when instructed to or given permission. She finds out who Faile is, and uses that to blackmail her into getting the Oath Rod that Therava has so Galina may free herself, as she is forbidden to pick the Oath Rod up. Betraying Faile She is captured by Gaul and Fager Neald and brought to Perrin Aybara to be questioned. She promises to take Faile into Malden when the wolves howl with a low fog cover. However she has no inclination to carry out the promise and plans to kill Faile. She finally gets her hand on the Oath Rod when Faile announces to her that she has taken it. Galina tells her to meet her in a charred building in Malden in a few days. It is there that she sets a trap to kill Faile and the others so that she may escape. When Perrin attacks and drives the Shaido away, Therava finds her and forces her once again to become gai'shain, and forbids her to touch the binder again or to try to escape. Therava decrees the Shaido will travel back to the Aiel Waste, never to leave again and Galina will accompany them. She is thoroughly broken. Category: Aes Sedai Category: Red Ajah Category: Black Ajah Category: Gai'shain Category:Ajah Heads